sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rakshasa Sorcerer (Racial Prestige Class)
Most rakshasas bend their personal willpower and innate talent to perfect their sorcerous arts. Some become amoral mind-benders, beguilers and thrall-masters, while other become powerful necromancers and prefer mindless undead slaves to living ones. Regardless of the path they choose rakshasa sorcerers are a force to be reckoned with. Requirements: Race: Rakshasa Alignment: Lawful Evil, Lawful Neutral, or Neutral Evil Class: Sorcerer Class Features: Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Low High Saves: Will Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Concentration, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Search, Spellcraft, Spot, Use Magic Device. Total Levels: 10 Spellcasting Progression: the rakshasa sorcerer gains spells per day, spells known and caster levels as though they progressed as sorcerers at all levels in the racial prestige class except for level 1. Raktavarna Familiar: at level 1 the rakshasa sorcerer gains the service of a lowly raktavarna, the least of the rakshasa race. Appearing as a long serpent with gleaming red eyes, the raktavarna serves as the sorcerer's familiar. Enhanced Focus: at level 3 a rakshasa sorcerer gains the feats Spell Focus: Enchantment and Spell Focus: Necromancy for free. Greater Focus: at level 6 the rakshasa sorcerer can choose one of the following abilities. * Painwave: (cooldown 60 seconds) this spell creates a powerful burst of negative enrgy and agony surrounding the rakshasa. Any creatures caught in the effect take 2d8 + 1/character level of negative energy damage and targets must suceed in a Will Save vs Fear or be panicked for 1d6 +1 rounds. Undead are healed for the same amount and are unaffected by the fear effect. * Imperious command: (cooldown 60 seconds) the rakshasa utters a powerful command that curses a single target with -6 Will vs mind affecting for 1 round per character level. This ability is completely ineffective against other rakshasas. Magical Resilience: at level 8 the rakshasa sorcerer becomes even more innured to spellcasting than their mundane kin and thus their Spell Resistance equals 20 + character level. Reincarnation: at 10th level, once per day, a rakshasa sorcerer automatically reincarnates in its current caste and form if slain. This reincarnation heals the rakshasa to full hit points. A note on spellcasting prestige classes: To meet the spellcasting requirement for a prestige class rakshasa sorcerer prestige class levels do not count, only levels in the base class count. So for example a rakshasa sorcerer who wants to become eldritch knight will require 6 levels of sorcerer, the levels that grant access to third level spells, before taking the first level of eldritch knight. If eldritch knight is selected before having 6 levels of sorcerer the character will not be able to gain spell progression, and a rebuild or delevel will be necessary. When selecting the first level of the prestige class you will be prompted to select a feat with the correct spell progression, in this case spell progression sorcerer. If the feat does not appear go back and take more levels in the base class before attempting again. Category:Racial Prestige Classes